


The Hunger Games W/Hamilton Characters

by ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hunger Games Simulator, Minor Violence, You Guys Know How This Works, hints at relationships, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime/pseuds/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime
Summary: Hamilton characters in a Hunger Games simulatorPretty self explanatoryFor anyone who's ever wanted to do this but was too lazy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> I used https://simublast.com/hunger-games-simulator/ for anyone who wants to try it out themselves or do a simulation with different characters- it's pretty fun, you can do it w/your friends (the names were originally bolded but it would have taken eight million years to individually bold each name so I didn't do that here)  
> I'll be commenting on what goes on in parenthesis so it's not confusing  
> This is styled like in the simulation, so each day/night is a new chapter (I would suggest reading it as an "Entire Work" to make it easier, bc as more characters are killed the chapters get shorter and there's a couple that only have 1 sentence)  
> Idk, I was bored on a Saturday and didn't have anything to do bc of the whole stuck indoors situation so I thought I might as well publish this  
> #Whenyou'restuckinsideandhavenothingtodo

King George III Angelica and Lafayette get into a fight. Angelica triumphantly kills them both. (I can totally imagine Angelica killing the kind but c'mon... couldn't it have been Jefferson instead of Lafayette?)

Peggy catches Martha off guard and kills her. (Savage)

Theo Sr accidentally steps on a landmine. (Noooooo Dear Theodosia Reprise *sobs*)

Laurens scares Doctor away from the cornucopia.

Maria takes a couple explosives from near the cornucopia.

Eliza runs away with a sword and some rope.

Charles Lee stabs Samuel Seabury in the back with a trident. (Hamilton would be overjoyed)

Jefferson finds a backpack full of camping equipment.

Theo Jr steps off her podium too soon and blows up. (NOOOOOO NOT THEO!!!)

Philip Hamilton kills Philip Schuyler for his supplies. (He just killed his grandpa...)

Hamilton dashes to the forest to avoid the bloodbath. (Smart move, Alexander)

Mulligan rips a backpack out of Madison's hands.

Washington grabs a sickle and James gets a slingshot.

John Adams and George Eacker fight for a bag. John Adams strangles George Eaker with the straps and runs. (YES EACKER DESERVES IT)

Burr steps off his podium too soon and blows up. (NO BURR WHY?!)


	2. Day 1

Laurens, Washington, and James get into a fight. Laurens quickly kills them both. (YES KILL JAMES REYNOLDS!!! But why Washingdad?)

Maria fishes in the water for some food.

Jefferson, John Adams, Mulligan, Charles Lee, and Angelica hunt for other tributes.

Hamilton injures himself tripping over a log. (Clumsy Alex)

Madison questions his sanity. (MADISON YOU MAD AS A HATTER SON)

Philip Hamilton searches for water and firewood.

Peggy searches for water.

Eliza picks (non-poisonous) fruit from a tree.

Doctor tries to sleep in order to reduce stress. (The Doctor knows best)


	3. Night 1

Peggy, Hamilton, and John Adams have deep conversation and discuss the challenges that will come the next morning.

Angelica lets Jefferson into her campsite. (For Tomgelica shippers- even though I think she should've killed Jefferson and let Lafayette in)

Philip Hamilton receives fresh food and materials from an unknown sponsor.

Maria tries to sing herself to sleep.

Laurens and Charles Lee betray Doctor with the aid of a rope. (Really Laurens?)

Eliza receives an iPad from an unknown sponsor.

Mulligan attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful given the lack of materials available.

Madison accidentally walks over a land mine. (Probably while questioning his sanity)


	4. Day 2

Maria and Peggy work together for the day. (I mean they're kinda the same person- wow that lit up a bunch of conspiracy theories in my head)

Jefferson dies from hypothermia in the jungle. (Can't say I'd mourn him)

Philip Hamilton and Angelica hunt for other tributes. (SAVAGE)

Hamilton and Eliza split up to search for much needed resources. (YESSSSS HAMLIZA!!)

John Adams discovers a water source.

Laurens steals food and water from Charles Lee while he isn't looking. (This is really accurate)

Mulligan receives a picture of his family from a sponsor.


	5. Night 2

Eliza kills John Adams with his sword. (Savage)

Philip Hamilton involuntarily passes out from sheer exhaustion.

Peggy tries to sing herself to sleep.

Angelica involuntarily passes out from sheer exhaustion. (They really should be getting more sleep)

Laurens tends to Hamilton's wounds. (LAMS)

Mulligan is unable to start a fire and is extremely uncomfortable.

Maria receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Charles Lee starts a campfire with materials on the ground.


	6. Day 3

Peggy overwhelmed with anger, bashes Philip Hamilton's head against a rock several times. (Calm down, Peggy- you just killed your nephew)

Mulligan makes a slingshot with materials from the ground.

Charles Lee has a mild panic attack.

Hamilton receives a picture of his family from a sponsor. (I'm assuming it's a picture of the rest of his kids other than Philip bc he doesn't have parents and his wife and friends are here)

Angelica and Maria work together for the day. (Angelica obviously blames Hamilton entirely for the Reynolds Pamphlet)

Eliza receives a picture of her family from a sponsor. (Gonna assume that's of her kids and father)

Laurens tries to sleep in order to reduce stress.


	7. Night 3

Laurens overwhelmed with anger, bashes Eliza's head against a rock several times. (NOOOOO ELIZA!!! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!!! LAURENS HOW COULD YOU?! I'm gonna assume he was stung by a Tracker Jacker and didn't realize what he was doing in his haze of pain and confusion- the Tracker Jackers are the genetically engineered killer wasps for anyone who doesn't remember)

Angelica convinces Charles Lee to snuggle with her for the night. (Is this even a ship? Maybe she's planning to kill him while he's sleeping)

Hamilton steals Maria's supplies while she is asleep. (Haven't you done enough to her already?)

Mulligan starts a campfire with materials on the ground.

Peggy looks at the night stars and sky and wonder if it's real.


	8. Day 4

Mulligan severely wounds Charles Lee and leaves him to die. (Mulligan is really savage)

Maria camouflages herself in a cave type area.

Peggy tries to kill a squirrel with an arrow. (I can just imagine Peggy chasing after a squirrel while everyone else is on the floor struggling to survive)

Laurens receives healthy food from a sponsor.

Angelica begs for Hamilton to kill her. he refuses, keeping Angelica alive. (For Hamgelica shippers- I think he would keep her alive just because of their close sibling relationship but it could be seen either way)


	9. Night 4

Maria strangles Angelica with a rope found on the ground. (MARIA HOW DARE YOU?)

Peggy begs for Laurens to kill her. he refuses, keeping Peggy alive. (YAAAAAAAAAAS JEGGY!!!!!)

Mulligan climbs a tree to try to get some rest.

Hamilton receives medical supplies and nuts from an unknown sponsor.


	10. Day 5

Hamilton, Mulligan, Peggy, and Maria raid Laurens's camp while he is away. (Really guys? Laurens will not be happy)


	11. Night 5

Peggy sets up camp for the night.

Hamilton and Laurens hold hands and cry together. (Another Lams moment)

Mulligan wounds Maria in a confrontation, but spares her life. (Aw he's just a big ol' softie)


	12. Day 6

Mulligan makes a slingshot with materials from the ground.

Maria receives healing ointment from a sponsor. (I wonder how much longer she'll last)

Laurens overhears Peggy and Hamilton talking in the distance.


	13. Night 6

Mulligan ambushes Laurens and kills him quickly. (NOOOO LAURENS MULLIGAN WHY WOULD YOU KILL A FELLOW HAMILSQUAD MEMBER?! Once again I'm blaming everything on the Tracker Jackers)

Peggy steals Hamilton's supplies while he is asleep. (She must have found out about the Reynolds Pamphlet)

Maria dies of dysentery.


	14. Day 7

Peggy cannot handle the stress and decides to commit suicide. (She couldn't live without Laurens...)

Mulligan chases Hamilton. (I can picture this perfectly)


	15. Night 7

Hamilton sleeps in small increments, awaking to every little noise. (That is literally me)

Mulligan receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.


	16. Day 8

Hamilton bashes Mulligan's head in with a mace.

WINNER - HAMILTON (Why am I not surprised?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He just couldn't seem to die...


End file.
